disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Emoji Blitz
Disney Emoji Blitz is a Match-3 game based on Emojis. It was released on July 14, 2016. Synopsis Match. Collect. Emote! Play and collect hundreds of Disney and Pixar emojis like never before in an exciting matching game! Play fast paced rounds of match-3 to earn prizes, complete missions, and discover new emojis. Collect Disney and Pixar emoji characters and items from The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Cinderella, Zootopia, The Muppets, Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., Finding Dory and more! * MATCH emojis to score big points and unlock new characters * COLLECT 400+ Disney and Pixar emoji characters & items * BLAST the board with expressive emoji super powers & combos * PLAY missions to boost your score and earn prizes * CHALLENGE your friends’ high scores * SHARE your collected emojis through the Emoji Blitz keyboard Events Ursula Event From August 18, 2016 to August 28, 2016, play in Villain Mode and collect tridents (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions, that prize is Ursula. During the event, Ursula can be leveled to Level 2. Any Little Mermaid emoji gives 2x tridents. Halloween Event 2016 From October 1, 2016 to October 31, 2016, collect Halloween-related collection items. The items are in pumpkins, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" collection items (ones that appear more frequently with a specific character). There are 7 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. Maleficent Event From November 1, 2016 to November 10, 2016, play in Villain Mode and collect Magic Books (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions, that prize is Maleficent. Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey gives 2x Magic Books. Winter Holiday Event 2016 From December 16, 2016 to December 28, 2016, collect winter/Christmas-related Collection Items. The items are in gifts, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" Collection Items. There are 7 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. Jafar Event From January 2, 2017 to January 11, 2017, play in Villain Mode and collect Magic Lamps (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions, that prize is Jafar. Playing as the Genie, Aladdin or Jasmine gives 2x the Magic Lamps. Lunar New Year Team Event From January 25, 2017 to February 2, 2017, play in team mode to complete missions. Choose your main emoji, your teammate will be randomly selected. Alternate emojis when the power bar is full. Use Mulan or Mushu on special golden rooster envelopes on the event map. Complete all 30 missions to unlock Mulan or Mushu. Valentine's Day Event 2017 Characters & Special Powers Disney Emoji Blitz has a variety of characters, and plans to add new ones each month. Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse - Creates Lightning Clouds with Mickey magic! *Minnie Mouse - Blows kisses to the board. Heart eye emojis give extra coins! *Donald Duck - Donald's temper tantrum scatters emojis! *Goofy - Gawrsh! Goofy hits the board and shuffles it! *Pluto - Licks the board and clears a column of emojis! *Holiday Mickey - Drops random items onto the board! ''The Lion King'' *Simba - Animals run left and right to clear emojis *Timon - Tap the flowers! Each tap clears surrounding emojis! *Pumbaa - Grubs drop down and scare away emojis! ''The Little Mermaid'' *Ariel - Make a wave of bubbles to clear away emojis! *Flounder - Turns the tide by adding more Flounder emojis! *Sebastian - For a short time each match is worth x3 points *Ursula - Clears rows of emojis with slithering tentacles ''Monsters Inc. *Mike Wazowski - Rolls and bounces, clearing emojis as he goes *Sulley - Sulley roars to scare random emojis of the board! *Randall Boggs - Sneaks a bunch of Randall emojis onto the board ''Bambi *Bambi - Butterflies land on random emojis to clear them away Dumbo '' * Dumbo - When Dumbo flies up the board, emojis are cleared ''Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket - Wish upon a star - a Rainbow Star! ''Peter Pan'' *Tinker Bell - Pixie dust creates random powerups on the board! ''Aladdin'' *Aladdin - Make a wish! Rub the magic lamp to get prizes! *Genie - Grants your wish and adds lots of Genie emojis! *Jasmine - Fly across on the Magic Carpet and clear emojis *Jafar - For a short time, magic clouds clear extra emojis for you ''Alice in Wonderland'' *Alice - Tap the board to make a giant Alice appear! *Cheshire Cat - Hit the target for a bigger smile that clears the board! *White Rabbit - For a short time each match adds +1 second to the clock! ''Toy Story'' *Woody - Tap the board to round up emojis with Woody's lasso *Buzz Lightyear - A laser zaps a diagonal line of emojis! *Alien - The Claw grabs a bunch of emojis. Ooooh! ''The Muppets'' *Kermit the Frog - Tap the music notes! Each tap clears surrounding emojis! *Fozzie Bear - Flying tomatoes clear Fozzie emojis and his bad jokes ''Cinderella'' *Cinderella - Bibbidy-Bobbidi-Boo! Turn Cinderella emojis into Sunshine! ''Frozen'' *Elsa - Tap the board to clear a row with an icy freeze! *Anna - Sunflowers grow from the bottom and clear emojis *Olaf - It's summer! Olaf makes Sunshine power ups above his head! *Sven - Tap the board to drop 2 carrots. Sven runs across to eat them! ''WALL-E'' *WALL-E - Zooms across the board clearing emojis in his path ''Lilo & Stitch'' *Stitch - Gold Box - Clears emojis with a circular slurp! ''Zootopia'' *Nick Wilde - Nick uses his night vision to find and make the best matches! *Judy Hopps - Quick binks across the board! ''Finding Dory'' *Nemo - Nemo and friends swim through and add Nemo emojis *Dory - Dory speaks whale and has a friend come to help! *Hank - Tap the Hank emojis to release an ink squirt! ''Beauty and the Beast'' *The Beast - Magic transforms the Beast back into the Prince! *Belle - Enchanted rose petals clear the surrounding emojis! Moana '' * Moana Waialiki - Draw a line on the board to clear emojis with water! * Maui - Transforms into a hawk, bug or a shark! * Pua - Drops in and makes a mud slap! ''Mulan '' * Mulan - Skilled swordplay clears an arc of emojis * Mushu - Mushu scorches the board! Tap fast to bring the heat Haunted Mansion *Hatbox Ghost - Ghostly heads float up and appear on the board Matterhorn Bobsleds *Abominable Snowman - Tap fast to make a stronger avalanche! ''Sleeping Beauty * Maleficent - Dark magic clears both sides with thorny brambles Fantasia * Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey - Trace the magic path to make fireworks appear! Up *Dug - Rainbow Box - Pop the balloons to earn coins! ''The Aristocats '' * Marie Boxes Characters can be purchased from Silver Boxes (15,000 coins), Gold Boxes (30,000 coins), Diamond Boxes (200 Gems), or Rainbow Boxes (characters unlocked separately, not a part of a specific box) Silver Box characters can be upgraded to Power Level 3; Gold Box characters to Level 5; Rainbow Box characters vary by character. Notes Gallery Icons Disney_Emoji_Blitz_App_Icon.jpg|The original icon Disney_Emoji_Blitz_App_Icon_2.png|Icon from August 18 to August 28, 2016 for the Ursula event. Disney_Emoji_Blitz_App_Icon_Halloween.png|Icon from October 1 to October 31, 2016 for the Halloween Event. Disney_Emoji_Blitz_App_Icon_3.png|Icon from November 1 to November 10, 2016 for the Maleficent event. Disney_Emoji_Blitz_App_Icon_4.png|Icon for the release of Moana. Disney_Emoji_Blitz_App_Icon_Christmas.png|Icon from December 14 to January 2, 2017 for the Christmas event. Disney_Emoji_Blitz_App_Icon_Aladdin.png|Icon from January 3 to January 11, 2017 for the Jafar event. Disney_Emoji_Blitz_App_Icon_Mulan.png|Icon from January 26, to February 1, 2017 for the Lunar New Year event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Valentine.png|Icon as of February 2, 2017 for the Valentine's Day event. Power Ups Emoji Blitz Lightning.png|Lightning Power Up Emoji Blitz Sunshine.png|Sunshine Power Up Emoji Blitz Star.png|Rainbow Star Power Up EmojiBlitzCoin.png|Coin EmojiBlitzHeart.png|Heart Boxes Emoji Blitz Gold Box.png|Gold Box Emoji Blitz Silver Box.png|Silver Box Emoji Blitz Diamond Box.png|Diamond Box Emoji Blitz Rainbow Box.png|Rainbow Box Emoji Blitz Villain Box.png|Villain Box Characters EmojiBlitzSnowman.png|Abominable Snowman EmojiBlitzAladdin.png|Aladdin EmojiBlitzAlice.png|Alice EmojiBlitzAlien.png|Alien EmojiBlitzAriel.png|Ariel EmojiBlitzAnna.png|Anna EmojiBlitzBambi.png|Bambi EmojiBlitzBelle.png|Belle EmojiBlitzBuzz.png|Buzz Lightyear EmojiBlitzCheshireCat.png|Cheshire Cat EmojiBlitzCinderella.png|Cinderella EmojiBlitzDaisy.png|Daisy Duck EmojiBlitzDonald.png|Donald Duck EmojiBlitzDory.png|Dory EmojiBlitzDug.png|Dug EmojiBlitzDumbo.png|Dumbo EmojiBlitzElsa.png|Elsa EmojiBlitzFlounder.png|Flounder EmojiBlitzFozzie-smile.png|Fozzie EmojiBlitzGenie.png|Genie EmojiBlitzGoofy.png|Goofy EmojiBlitzHank.png|Hank EmojiBlitzHatGhost.png|Hatbox Ghost EmojiBlitzJafar.png|Jafar EmojiBlitzJasmine.png|Jasmine EmojiBlitzJiminy.png|Jiminy Cricket EmojiBlitzJudyH.png|Judy Hopps EmojiBlitzKermit-smile.png|Kermit the Frog EmojiBlitzMaleficent.png|Maleficent EmojiBlitzMaui.png|Maui EmojiBlitzMickey.png|Mickey Mouse EmojiBlitzSorcererMickey.png|Sorcerer Mickey EmojiBlitzHolidayMickey.png|Holiday Mickey EmojiBlitzMikeW.png|Mike Wazowski EmojiBlitzMinnie.png|Minnie Mouse EmojiBlitzMoana.png|Moana EmojiBlitzMulan.png|Mulan EmojiBlitzMushu.png|Mushu EmojiBlitzNemo.png|Nemo EmojiBlitzNickW.png|Nick Wilde EmojiBlitzOlaf.png|Olaf EmojiBlitzPluto.png|Pluto EmojiBlitzPua.png|Pua EmojiBlitzPumbaa.png|Pumbaa EmojiBlitzRandallB.png|Randall EmojiBlitzSebastian.png|Sebastian EmojiBlitzSully.png|Sully EmojiBlitzSimba.png|Simba EmojiBlitzStitch.png|Stitch EmojiBlitzSven.png|Sven EmojiBlitzBeast.png|The Beast EmojiBlitzTimon.png|Timon EmojiBlitzTink.png|Tinker Bell EmojiBlitzUrsula.png|Ursula EmojiBlitzWALL.png|WALL-E EmojiBlitzWhiteRabbit.png|White Rabbit EmojiBlitzWoody.png|Woody Miscellaneous Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_1.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_2.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_3.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_4.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_5.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_6.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_7.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_8.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_9.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_10.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_11.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_12.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Emoji_13.jpg EmojiBlitzKermit-banjo.png EmojiBlitzKermit-sleep.png EmojiBlitzKermit-worried.png EmojiBlitzKermit-nervous.png EmojiBlitzKermit-tongue.png EmojiBlitzKermit-hearts.png EmojiBlitzKermit-happy.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-worried.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-tongue.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-tomato.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-sleep.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-nervous.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-hearts.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-happy.png EmojiBlitz-tux.png EmojiBlitz-tie.png EmojiBlitz-stage.png EmojiBlitz-rainbow.png EmojiBlitz-mic.png EmojiBlitz-lilypad.png EmojiBlitz-groucho.png EmojiBlitz-coffee.png EmojiBlitz-chicken.png EmojiBlitz-chair.png EmojiBlitz-banjo.png EmojiBlitz-balloon.png EmojiBlitz-dress_princess.jpg EmojiBlitz-dress_Anna_and_Elsa.jpg Screenshots Disney_Emoji_Blitz_Title_Card.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz1.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_2.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_3.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_4.jpg Disney_Emoji_Blitz_5.jpg EmojiBlitzUnlock-Kermit.png EmojiBlitzUnlock-Fozzie.png EmojiBlitzInfo-Kermit.png EmojiBlitzInfo-Fozzie.png EmojiBlitzAbility-Kermit1.png EmojiBlitzAbility-Fozzie2.png EmojiBlitzAbility-Kermit2.png EmojiBlitzAbility-Fozzie1.png EmojiBlitz-Keyboard.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitRainbow.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitBanjo.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-FozzieMicrophone.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitCoffee.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-HotAirBalloon.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-Kermitlilypad.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-FozzieTie.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-FozzieChicken.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-FozzieGlasses.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-Theatre.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitTuxedo.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitDirectorChair.png Videos Disney Emoji Blitz - Teaser Trailer External Links * iTunes * Google Play store * Microsoft website Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Bambi Category:Peter Pan Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Frozen Category:The Muppets (film) Category:2016 video games Category:Mobile games Category:Toy Story Category:WALL-E Category:Cinderella Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Zootopia Category:Mobile apps Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Fantasia Category:Moana Category:Dumbo Category:Pinocchio Category:Mulan Category:The Aristocats